Under various circumstances, a person may wish to alter received and/or perceived sound. For example, a person may wish to reduce the volume of ambient sound. Over ear solutions, however, may suffer disadvantages such as, for example, requiring a user to tolerate otherwise unwanted bulk. In ear solutions may be uncomfortable, poorly fitted and/or fail to provide desired reduction in sound.